1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil reclamation system and more specifically to an oil purification system incorporating a plurality of differing reclamation mediums in an adapting configuration where the system can modify, control, and direct the flow of the liquid between the different reclamation mediums.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This invention relates to fluid reclamation and purification devices, which are preferably used in conjunction with engines using lubricating oils or hydraulic systems. More particularly, the present invention provides several unique oil/lubricant treatment means creating an unique system for reconditioning.
A majority of the fluid reclamation devices utilise a filtration assembly integrated into a single filter housing. Fluid flows into the housing, through the filtration assembly, and exits the housing. If the single filter were to become ineffective, the quality of the lubricant rapidly declines.
Oil filters are provided in a variety of form factors and materials. Common filters comprise a filtering medium disposed within a canister and sealed via a top member. A mechanical interface, such as a threaded interface, and fluid transfer means, such as an oil inlet port and an oil discharge port, are integrated into the top member. The filtering materials can be a paper product, a synthetic filtering material, and the like. The filter is designed whereby the fluid flows in through a series of orifices provided about a perimeter of a fluid passage surface, through the filtration medium(s), and redirected exiting through a fluid discharge port centrally located through the fluid passage surface.
Oil reclamation devices can additionally include soluble oil additives for enriching the oil over a period of time. The additives are positioned within the filter in a section between the particle filtering material and a felt pad. The additives are placed to contact the oil and formulated to dissolve over a period of time.
Filters are known to include a plurality of filters within the filter enclosure. One such example is taught by Miller, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,234), wherein the filter comprises a series of filter cartridges. Each filter cartridge comprises an inlet flow port at a first end and an exit flow port located at the opposite end of the filter cartridge. The service person needs to temporarily bypass or halt the fluid flow through the entire filter in order to change any or all of the cartridges. The filter comprises a single inlet port and a single exit port. The device further has no means for selectively controlling flow through any of the filter cartridges.
Filters utilize a single flow path to ensure the fluid passes serially through each of the sections within a filter. The continued flow through the entire filter dictates a finite lifespan for the filter assembly. Filters having multiple sections may require replacement, even though it would be premature for replacement of one or more of the sections within a filter.
Fluid reclamation systems rely upon the fluid pressure for pushing the fluid through the filter assembly. Should the system pressure become reduced, the filtration process can become ineffective.
Thus, what is desired is a lubrication reclamation system providing an optimizing fluid reclamation process while maximizing a lifespan of a filter or each independent component of a fluid reclamation assembly.